Lonely Hearts Club
by romogui
Summary: Finn is blackmailed by Brody over a previous situation. Will Finn fall for Brody in the way? Warning: Explicit and graphic chapters. It starts somewhat sexual, but will grow up romantically.
1. Fighter

**Fighter**

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO RACHEL?" Finn was holding Brody from his shirt and lifting him so his shoes won't get to touch the floor. "ANSWER TO ME NOW!"

"I can't breathe-"

Finn realized that Brody was turning purple from the absence of air, so he let go. As Brody tried to stand up again, Finn got on top of him and grabbed his arms to the floor.

"No, you won't go away without telling me why!"

"None of your business man…"

"Are you really ashamed of what you did?"Brody hadn't made eye contact since Finn entered the room. "BE A MAN AND LOOK ME INTO THE EYES!"

"I CAN NOT DO THAT!"

"Why?" Brody stared to the bed, avoiding totally eye contact with Finn. Finn took Brody's head in his right hand and turned him to face him. "Speak to me now!"

"Finn… I…" Brody started to talk and stared directly to his eyes. "I can't think properly when looking into your eyes, okay? There, I said it…"

"What the hell man? Weren't you dating my ex just one hour ago?!"

"Indeed I was… But whenever I was with her, I had to think about being with guys…"

"Shut up man! Did you just play with her?"

"No, I love her. But I can't stand girls in a sexual way…"

"And what about your work, eh? Don't you enjoy that?"

"Excuse me?!" Brody said offended. "Do you think I'd ask for payment if I enjoyed it?"

Finn was speechless.

Several minutes later, he talked again.

"So… Are you telling me you are gay?"

"I would say no… But yes, I'm madly deeply into guys…"

"And you used Rachel as a beard so you won't get caught?" Finn grabbed Brody from his shoulders and shook him. "Are you ashamed of being gay?!"

"Are you?" Brody asked back with an intense and seductive look.

"What?!" Finn responded.

"Are you ashamed that you like guys too?"

"Dude, I'm not gay… I'm just-"

"I know it all Finn Hudson."

"Know what?"

"You've been fooling around with some guys on that school of yours, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

Finn turned his head so he was now looking at the wall.

"Yeah, you and Sam Evans hit the spot and later with that Puckerman guy. Was that macho as good as he calls himself?"

"Dude… That was an experiment… And…"

"And you repeated it like five times last week, didn't you?"

"Brody… I-"

"Shut up and let me go!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"What would you do to me to not say a thing?"

Finn exhaled a deep sigh and bit his lower lip. There was only one way to get out of there.

"I'll do whatever I need to do… But please, don't tell anyone…"

Brody smiled to himself and stared directly at him. He began to speak in a seductive voice.

"What about this: first of all, you will release me…" Finn did as Brody said. "Good boy. Next on, I want you to be my, how about, my boyfriend for about… A week?"

"Your boyfriend? "

"Indeed. And you will do whatever I please, unless you want that secret of yours to be revealed."

Finn gulped really hard. He wasn't expecting that Brody knew the stuff he had been involved. Brody could make him do things he had never done before, it was way too risky to say no.

After a final sigh, Finn was ready to answer to the propose.

"I do."

"You are clever man." Brody winked at Finn and kissed him on the cheek. Brody took Finn's head and pressed his lips into his new 'boyfriend'. Finn shuddered. "What's going on? Am I not a good kisser?"

"You…" Finn blushed for what he was about to say. "You are…"

Brody smiled and kissed him again.

"You know, I already got a plan for tomorrow"

"What is it about?" Finn asked.

"You'll see." Brody winked again and kissed Finn again on the lips. This time, Finn kissed him back.


	2. Sleepwalker

**Author's note: **This chapter contains a graphic scene, just for you to know. I hope you like it.

Thanks to 'Fayrin' and 'guest' for the reviews, your opinion is important to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

**Sleepwalker.**

The next day, Finn woke up in the new apartment he rented in New York. It was little but really cozy.

He headed to the bathroom to start his new routine.

Once in the shower, he remembered all the stuff that happened to him yesterday: Brody blackmailing him, him accepting being Brody's boyfriend so he won't tell anything.

"Bullshit…" He said to himself and went out of the shower.

He heard his cellphone ring to a text. He took it and checked it out.

'_**Meet me at the lobby of yesterday's hotel at 18:00. It's going to be your first day.'**_

Finn hesitated but answered back.

'_**See ya there… babe…'**_

He slapped himself. Did he really just send that kind of crap to Brody?

Brody read the text and sent him a wink and a kiss smiley. He was going to take advantage of Finn as his boyfriend as much as he could. Not in a monetary way, but flirting with him as much as he could.

The time of their meeting came and Brody got there on time. He was kinda excited about his 'date' with Finn, even when he had to blackmail him.

Finn arrived five minutes later. He was surprised to see Brody, sitting on a couch while reading some kind of magazine.

"Hey there…" Finn greeted.

Brody got up of his seat and kissed Finn on the lips. Finn flinched.

"Hey, am I really that bad?"

"I'm sorry… I'm just not used to this…"

Brody sighed.

"Okay, whatever." He rolled his eyes and then smiled to Finn. "I've got the perfect plan for us today!" Finn gulped. "Oh no, don't worry! I won't make you do anything you don't want to…"

"Well, then can I go now?"

"Jeez Finn!" Brody's face turned serious. "No, you can't. Anyway, we will leave and have some dinner." Finn nodded and started to walk to the door. Brody rested his right arm in Finn's left arm.

"Dude, seriously?"

"What?" Brody stared Finn "Does this bother you?"

"Yes, it does."

"Well, then I'll keep doing it." Brody smiled and Finn sighed as he gave up.

They walked together like if they were a real couple for a few minutes. After about three blocks, Brody stopped walking.

"What is it now Brody?"

"We arrived." Finn turned to face the entrance of a karaoke. "The food is good and there's always good music." Finn nodded. "At least show some excitement…" Brody got his lips close to Finn's ear and murmured 'honey' in a seductive way.

Finn made circles with his head to evict the impact of those words. Clearly Brody knew how to get into the nerves of the guys.

"Let's go then…" Finn was blushed for the previous action. He suddenly found himself wanting to 'interact' with Brody. Finn shook his head to himself and followed Brody as he whispered to himself "…Babe…"

Brody noticed that Finn was confused, and as the snake he was, he would take any chance to seduce the tall boy. He smiled to himself as Finn couldn't see his face.

They took a love seat, close to the karaoke.

A waiter went on and took their orders. It was common food, so Finn didn't have any problem ordering.

"How do you like here?" Brody asked.

"It's umm… A nice place…" Finn answered awkwardly.

After a while of uncomfortable silence, their food arrived.

Brody took Finn's hand to let Finn know to follow him. "Come here." Brody demanded.

Finn stood and followed him. Brody wrote their names on a list.

"What's that for?"

"Well dear…" Brody focused his attention to that word, so it would have a heavy impact on Finn. "…I'm signing us to the karaoke duet contest today. There's a good prize for the winners."

Finn smiled to let know Brody that he was fine with that.

"What are we singing then? A love duet?" Finn joked and chuckled.

"It's a great idea dear!" Brody smiled to Finn and put his arms around Finn's neck. "Do you have something in mind?"

Finn gulped and stood staring to nowhere at all.

"I… Eh…"

"Don't worry, I'll choose the song today"

They took their sits again and gave their meals some bites. After some time, a man walked to the stage and announced that the contest was going to start and gave the order of the couples.

Brody and Finn were going to be the seventh (and last) couple to sing.

All the couples sang different songs with different meanings.

The first couple sang a duet version of 'Cry', by The Veronicas. The second sang a ballad version of 'Many Shades of Black' by the Rancounters. The third couple made a mash-up of 'The Sound of Sunshine' and 'You are my sunshine'.

The fourth couple never appeared, so they were disqualified.

The fifth one sung 'Thousand Years', by Christina Perri.

As the sixth couple walked to the stage, the man who announced the start of the contest walked towards Finn and Brody's table.

"Well gentlemen, have you already made a decision about which song you two are going to sing?"

"Indeed." Brody smiled to the fat man with long moustache.

"Have we?" Finn asked incredulous.

"Sure, remember that we are going to sing 'Yoü & I' by Lady Gaga, dear."

The fat man stared at them suspiciously.

"Well then, it's almost your turn. Those two are almost done with their song."

"Thanks" Brody said as he heard the good cover of 'Love fool' that the couple was singing.

"Why didn't you tell me about the song before?" Finn asked and stared Brody with grudge.

"You know, I like to give surprises…" he flirted. It worked on Finn, because he started to blush.

As they finished, Finn and Brody headed towards the stage. The fat man waited for their signal so he could put the track.

Brody signaled the fat man that he could put the karaoke with a thumb up.

Brody told Finn that he would start singing, so the tall boy would sing when Brody signaled him.

_It's been a long time since I came around  
Been a long time but I'm back in time  
This time I'm not leaving without you…_

Brody gave the signal to Finn as he went to the next bridge.

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh  
I'll give anything again to be your baby doll  
This time I'm not leaving without you…_

Brody took the lead of the next part.

_He said, "sit back down where you belong  
in the corner of my bar with your high heels on"  
Sit back down on the couch where we  
made love for the first time and you said to me…_

Finn didn't wait to Brody' signal, but he sang any way.

_Something, something about this place  
Something 'bout the lonely nights and the lipstick on my face  
Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy  
Yeah, something about, baby, you and I…_

The next part they song together.

_We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent  
'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven  
There's only three men that I'm serving my whole life  
It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ_

Brody took the lead of the next part, singing directly to Finn, staring into his eyes and holding one of his hands.

_Something, something about the chase, six whole years  
I'm a New York man, born to run you down  
So have my lips all over your face  
Something, something about just knowing when it's right_

Both sang the next part together, locking eyes with the other.

_You and I, you, you and I  
Baby, I'd rather die without you and I  
You and I, you, you and I  
Nebraska I'd rather die without you and I_

_It's been a long time since I came around  
Been a long time but I'm back in town  
This time I'm not leaving without you_

Everybody clapped.

Finn realized that Brody was different from what he thought.

"Brody I…" Finn said trembling.

"Shhh" Brody put a finger on Finn's lips. "Don't worry about anything but us now…"

"The winners are…" The fat man took the stage again. "Brody and Finn!" Everybody clapped. "You can come and get your prize whenever you want, you just need to bring and ID."

Brody took Finn's hand and ran with him to the bathroom. Finn was surprised but didn't fight him or anything like that.

"Brody, I want to tell you…"

He kissed Finn's lips passionately. He stroked his hands all over his tall lover.

Finn kissed Brody back and made out with him tenderly.

After some time, Brody started to go a little more wild, which turned Finn on and picked the shorter boy and sat him on the sink of the little bathroom for one person.

He started to move his hips and to lick and kiss Brody's neck. Brody was amazed that Finn could do it so good. He even moaned to the feel of Finn's tongue against his skin.

"Finn… Oh… Fuck…" Finn stripped Brody's t-shirt and started to caress his chest tenderly and to lick his nipples. "Finn!" Brody moaned as his lover licked and kissed his abs vigorously.

"Brody, you turn me on!" Finn said in a voice full of lust. He proceeded to bite Brody's lips.

Brody kissed Finn roughly. Their tongues were fighting for dominance inside their mouths. He pulled Finn' shirt up and kissed his right shoulder.

"Finn, I want you so bad…" He whispered into the tall boy's ear.

"Aren't you afraid that someone might catch us in here?" Finn said as he moved his hips against Brody's.

"Are you?" Brody gave Finn a smile full of lust. Brody kneeled in front of Finn and pulled down his pants and underwear, trying to waste no more time.

Finn's throbbing member was completely exposed for Brody's (and Finn's) pleasure.

Brody opened his mouth and started to lick his lover's manhood.

"Oh fuck!" Finn moaned in pleasure and desire as Brody took his cock all inside his mouth. "Brody… Oh!"

"You like that?" Brody said as he stroked rapidly his lover's dick.

"I fucking love that..." He closed his eyes and looked up. "Babe…"

Brody smiled and took Finn's cock in his mouth again, bobbing the head at times.

"You really like to call me that way, isn't it?" Brody made fun of Finn.

"Oh, babe…" Finn said smiling while he moaned in pure pleasure and lust. Brody gave some rapid strokes to the perfect piece of meat in front of his face. "Fuuuuuuuck, I'm cummiiiiing!"

"Moan my name when you do"

"Brodyyyyy!"

Some of the white strings landed on the floor, while the mayor part of the load was on Brody's face and chest.

"How did that felt, dear?" Brody asked giving some final and light strokes to Finn's cock.

"Amazing… babe…" He said with a blush on his face.

"Do you want to come over my place after we finish our dinner?" Brody asked with a wink.

Finn accepted right away and after that, he licked some cum that was on Brody's perfect body.

"You don't have to do that…"

"But I want to" Finn smiled and kissed Brody on the lips.

"Finn?"

"Yes babe?"

"I can't wait to get into my place" He smiled.

"Me neither Brody" He smiled back. "Me neither…"


	3. Distance

**Author's note: **This chapter is very graphic. I'll add some romance later in the story, I promise.

Feedback is important, so please tell me what you think about my story so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or their characters.

**Distance**

After the make out session in the bathroom, Brody and Finn went and asked for their prize. It turned out that today's contest prize was nothing but a bottle of wine. The label was a little dusty, but it said: 'Shafer Vineyards. Relentless Napa Valley 2008'

"Wine? What the hell?"

"Finn, dear…" Brody exhaled a sigh. "It's supposedly to be the best wine ever…"

"Oh…" Finn blushed and looked downwards awkwardly. "That changes it all…"

They both laughed.

"So…" Brody started to act seductive again. "Do you wanna to come over my place; we drink some of the liquor and do some dirty things?"

Brody' smile was just hypnotizing to Finn. He couldn't say no to that.

In their way to Brody's, Finn started to drink directly from the bottle.

"You know, *hic* women are good, *hic* but I think I prefer boys" Finn started to talk from the alcohol effects.

"Finn, you are really funny" Brody giggled. "Come on, give me that bottle before you start tripping or pass out."

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Finn said between hiccups. He wasn't that good with liquor.

"Here, we arrived." Brody took Finn into his apartment. It was just five blocks from his, so they weren't that far from each other. "Make yourself at home"

Finn stared the apartment with a weird look; his head was spinning around, so he wasn't sure how it looked really.

"Nice *hic* place"

"Oh geez Finn… You are really drunk, aren't you?" Brody sighed. "Come here, we are skipping liquor and just sleep instead"

Finn hugged Brody from the back and rested his chin on his head.

"Brody… hmm…" Finn moaned a little in pleasure and from the drowsiness too. "Fuck me"

"Finn, you are drunk." Brody laughed and turned around to face his tall lover. "But if you insist, maybe I'll be in mood when we wake up tomorrow"

"No, I want it now!" Finn said and kissed Brody passionately on the lips.

"Finn… Oh" Brody said as Finn started to caress his body, getting his attention especially to Brody's manhood.

"Say, you have seen mine, but I haven't seen yours…" Finn said in a flirty way.

"Finn" Brody said chuckling. "Calm down, there's pretty much time tomorrow morning"

"Didn't you hear me?" Finn said kneeling and trying to open Brody's pants. "I want it now! Don't make me beg for it." Brody didn't say anymore. He was really horny. He unbuttoned his pants and wore them off with his underwear. "Wow!" Finn was surprised by the nine inches in front of him. "You are so big!"

"You think so?" Brody blushed and smiled to Finn.

"Fuck yeah!" Finn said and took the full member into his mouth, which made Brody to moan in full pleasure.

Finn bobbed and licked the head in his mouth. He wanted to make sure that Brody had a great time as Finn had in the bathroom earlier.

"Oh fuck, Finn!" Brody started to thrust his hips a little.

"Take my head and control the speed yourself." Finn said while he jerked Brody.

Brody did and started to thrust faster and reaching deeper on Finn's mouth and throat.

"Oh Finn… That's a good boy!"

Finn stopped to take a breath.

"Do you like it?" The tall boy asked still catching his breath.

"Fuck yeah!" Brody said panting. "You are so good on this!"

"I want you inside me now" Finn moaned. Brody lit up Finn's face to meet his eyes by the chin.

"Strip all your clothes and I'll wait you on the room, dear." Brody smiled seductively and leaned to kiss Finn's lips.

"Hell yeah"

Brody ran to the room and left the door barely open. Finn did what his shorter lover said and stripped all his clothes and ran to the room after Brody.

Brody was lying on the bed, naked and staring to the window. With his legs opened to tease Finn, stroking his nine inches cock and showing his perfect and toned body.

When he noticed that Finn was already there, he smiled and bit his lower lip. He stood up and approached Finn.

"What's up sexy?" Brody asked and kissed Finn deeply and passionately. "You wanna do here, in the shower or in the bath tub?"

"Anywhere" Finn answered and started to devour Brody by kisses. "I want you to fuck me so bad right now"

"Well…" Brody said and smiled his tall boy. "We can work on that now" He started to caress Finn's chest and stroked lightly his cock.

"Do me raw"

Brody was surprised to hear that. He smiled and inserted one finger into Finn's entrance. Finn moaned in pleasure.

"You like that?"

Brody inserted a second finger into the hole.

"Hell yeah" Finn exhaled. His voice was full of lust.

Brody kissed passionately his tall lover as he inserted a third finger into the tight entrance. Finn shuddered as this happened.

"Turn around." Brody demanded and Finn did as he said.

The short guy took out the fingers. He kneeled and started to lick the entrance of the taller guy.

"Oh crap! FUCK ME NOW!" Finn begged.

Brody stood and took Finn by his hips. He made him to lean to the bed so he could reach the tall boy's entrance with his now twitching cock.

"I'm gonna start slow, is that okay dear?" Finn nodded vigorously. "Alright, here I come"

The head of Brody's member started to penetrate slowly the tight hole of Finn.

Both guys moaned in pure pleasure and desire as the short one started to introduce further his dick.

"I want all inside" Finn said between moans. Brody did as his lover asked.

After some time, Finn was facing Brody to kiss him; the shorter guy was thrusting his hips against Finn's. Both of them sweating, wanting nothing else than each other, moaning and making out as if there was no tomorrow.

"Fuuuuuuck!" Brody yelled out loud.

"Come inside me!" Finn begged in a needy tone.

That was the detonator to Brody's orgasm. He pushed his pelvis deep into Finn's bare ass.

Finn moaned in pure pleasure as he felt his lover's seed spreading inside of him. He came after a few seconds, while Brody was giving final and slow thrusts.

Brody fell softly into Finn's chest. Both of them panting and trying to catch their breath again.

"Did you enjoy that dear?" Brody asked as he caressed Finn's chest.

"Yes babe, I did…" Finn answered and kissed Brody softly on the lips.

"You know, it's the first time I actually enjoy it." Brody smiled to himself and stared to the ceiling. "It's just like if this was meant to be to make me realize that I'm nothing else than a cock lover, if you know what I mean." He laughed. "Finn… I just want to tell you…" Brody was interrupted by a snore. "…I fell for you in the instant I saw you Finn..."

Finn actually fall asleep right after they finished up with their first time together.

Brody chuckled to himself and kissed goodnight Finn on his forehead.

'Maybe tomorrow' he thought.

He smiled to himself and cuddled into Finn's chest.


	4. Closer

**Author's note: **I'm sorry for the slow update, I asure you that it won't take this long for the next one. I hope you enjoy it.

**Closer**

Finn grabbing Brody's hand; they started to run at the beach; Finn playfully wrestling with Brody on the sand; Finn making out with Brody…

Finn woke up; he was still naked, in Brody's apartment.

He had a bad headache due to the hangover; his ass was sore due what happened the night before. He remembered everything.

He looked down to his chest and there was Brody, with his eyes closed.

Brody opened his eyes, faced him and smiled.

"Good morning dear."

"Hey there" The taller boy responded with his deep morning voice.

"You want some breakfast?" Brody sat on the bed and put his underwear on. "I can fix you something if you want."

Finn fought a smile in vain. You could say that he was even happy at that moment that someone (besides his mom) cared about him.

"That'd be great." He answered, somewhat flirty and somewhat seductive. "What's the recommendation of the chef?"

"Anything you want." Brody flirted back.

"What about…" He took Brody by the waist and pulled him close enough to kiss him. "…The Chef?"

Finn kissed Brody passionately.

The shorter guy opened his mouth, giving his lover full access to his mouth and letting their tongues interact.

"Finn" Brody moaned as the tall boy went down to kiss and suck his neck. "Oh yes!"

"Dude, I'm really hungry…" Brody laughed. "What? I know this ruins the moment, but I can't think in anything if I haven't eat anything!"

"So, you have something in mind?" Brody asked as he smiled to Finn.

"Well… There's a little café around the area. Let's go, my treat!"

"Uh… Really…?" Brody was surprised that Finn was taking the initiative of a date.

"Sure, get dressed and we'll go!"

"Don't you want to take a shower before?"

"Oh yeah, that'd be awesome!" Finn didn't get the hint and walked towards the bathroom in front of Brody's room and locked the door behind him.

"Yeah… I meant us to take the shower together…" Brody sighed. He was somewhat pissed that Finn was so clueless about the romanticism that he wanted to create.

After some time, they were all set to get breakfast/brunch.

They walked to the café that Finn talked about before and took a love seat next to a window.

"Man, it's been like two weeks since I've been here. I still want to order the same thing as before."

"So, is it good?" Brody asked. "What is the best of the menu?"

"Let me see…" Finn gave a quick glance to the menu. He returned it back to Brody. "…Everything." They both laughed. "Now, talking seriously, I love the chicken hamburger that they make here. It's all crispy and delicious."

"Alright, then I'll ask for one."

They ordered their food and started to talk soundly. Finn obviously completely forgot about the blackmail thing, or he wouldn't be talking Brody like that.

After some time, their food arrived. Finn took a bottle of ketchup and squeezed some of the sauce on his hamburger.

"You gotta add some barbeque too"

"Really?" Brody was surprised by the enthusiasm of Finn. "Let me try it first without that stuff…"

Brody bit his hamburger and ended stained of mayo.

Finn laughed. Brody gave him a weird look.

"You have some… Hold on…" Finn took out his phone and snapped a photo of Brody. The shorter guy took a quick look to the photo.

"Hey! Delete that!"

"I can't babe!" Finn laughed. "It just looks way too funny!" Brody cleaned the mayo out of his face, but he left some residues. The taller boy noticed it. "Here, let me…" He licked his thumb and cleaned the mayo completely. "There is it."

Brody blushed and smiled lightly.

"You know… You could just lick it out." He smiled evilly. "I prefer it that way…" He winked.

"What about we take this to my place and eat there instead?" Finn said quickly, obviously turned on by the thinking of that.

"Sure" He bit his lower lip and stroked lightly Finn's leg. He got closer to Finn's ear to speak slowly to him "I want you inside me so bad."

Finn gave a little moan and covered his mouth.

"We are leaving. Now"

Finn paid at the counter, then took Brody's hand and ran towards his apartment, which was one block from the rustic café.

As Finn locked the door, Brody started to lick his neck.

The taller boy moaned in full pleasure and lust. He turned to face his lover and started to kiss him passionately.

"I want you" Brody said betweens pants due to his lust and heated body. "Now"

Finn didn't hesitated and stripped his clothes quickly. Brody did the same and pulled Finn into another steamy kiss.

"You like it without anything?"

"It is fine, we are dating now. You were my first time without a condom."

Nothing else was needed to be said as the tall boy started to lick his lover's entrance and gently rubbed it with his fingers.

"You like it?" Finn asked. Brody responded with a loud moan. "I'm gonna enter you now"

And he did as he said.

Inch by inch, Brody experienced the best feeling of his life: A monster cock being inside him. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

Finn gave Brody fast and strong thrusts. It was good enough for both of them that they were panting and sweating in no time.

"Finn! Fuck me harder!" Brody begged. Finn did as his lover wanted and started to moan even louder. "Oh yeah!"

"I'm going to cum!" Finn said loudly.

The words were like magic to Brody, as he came on his abs and chest almost instantly.

"Cum inside me!"

Finn gave Brody faster and deeper thrusts.

They both moaned as Finn came inside Brody's ass.

Finn pulled out and lay on his bed. Brody rested his head on his lover's chest and smiled to him.

"You know, I could get used to this…" Finn started to talk while he was looking to the ceiling. "…You and me, going out on dates, having this amazing kind of experiences together…" Finn smiled to himself. "What I really want to say is that…" Finn looked down to Brody. The shorter boy fell asleep on his chest. He chuckled and kissed his forehead. "It doesn't matter, we will talk about it later… Babe…" Finn said to himself and closed his eyes to have a nap. It was Sunday, so it was ok for them to stay together all day.


End file.
